All Hallow's Eve
by Fallenangel5342
Summary: Pitch is back and is trying to get some allies. When Cori refuses, he kidnaps her. Will the Guardians come and save her? Sorry, bad summary, the story is better I promise.
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: This is a one-shot but if enough people like it, or if I just feel like it, I'll continue the story. Hope you enjoy and please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RoTG. **

* * *

_Prologue_

The room was empty except for the one thing it held: a covered mirror. The mirror was about six feet tall and three feet wide. It leant against the stone wall opposite to a ceiling tall window that now showed the sun was setting. As the last light disappeared, the thick, wood door opened slowly.

A tall man with spiky black hair and crude yellow eyes stepped through the doorway. He placed the lantern he held in the middle of the room and walked to the mirror. With pale, long fingers he stroked the dark cloth that covered it before ripping it off.

Sitting on the floor in the reflection was a woman wearing bloodstained clothes. Her matted black hair covered her face even as she rose. She reached out to the mirror's surface with tan fingers and hesitated before touching it. But temptation was too powerful and she placed her palm on the surface. The mirror rippled as her hand slowly went through it to the other side. Soon, the rest of her body followed.

The man, who was watching all this, stepped closer to the women and shook her hand. "Hello Mary, been a while."

"Hello Pitch. It has, hasn't it?" The women replies, her voice gravelly from lack of use. "Why did you let me out?"

Pitch clasps his hand together. "I have a proposition for you. It has something to do with revenge on the people that locked you in that mirror."

"The Guardians?" He nods. Mary waves her hand. "Don't say no more, I've heard enough."

She pulls her hair back, revealing a horridly scarred and burnt face. Anyone else who saw it would scream until they were hoarse, but not Pitch. When he saw it, his smile widened. Once again, he shakes her hand. "I guess we have a deal then."

* * *

The town is quite as the sun made its way into the sky. The leaves on the trees had already turned red and yellow and where starting to fall. In preparation of Halloween, most houses were lined with jack-o'-lanterns and other themed decorations. On the roof of one of these houses sat a pale girl.

This girl looked to be around seventeen. Her hair was a mix of brown, red, and blond highlights, making it appear a light orange. It was in a messy braid that was slung over her right shoulder. Her eyes were a vibrant shade of vibrant shade of purple that held a lot of mischievousness in them. They were highlighted with the black makeup she wore. On her slender neck was a silver chain that held several charms; a skeleton, a black cat, a ghost, a bat, a spider and its web, the full moon, and a jack-o'-lantern.

She was wearing a fitting, long-sleeved black t-shirt that was tucked under a pair of blue skinny jeans. The knee-high combat boots she wore were laced with bright orange laces. Her black belt had a silver spider buckle and hanging from her hip was a black whip. On her thin wrists were thin purple and orange bangles. Her nails were painted black and on her left ring finger was a silver band with a black bat gemstone. Hanging from her ears where a pair of spider earrings. Most curious of all about her appearance was her black cat ears and tail, that at the moment were hidden by an over-sized black and orange sweat jacket.

The girl watches the sunrise, appearing oblivious to the shadows gathering besides her. Soon enough, a man with black hair and yellow eyes steps out of them. She turns her head slightly to him but keeps her eyes on the horizon.

"'Ello, Pitch." She greets him, her voice tinged with an Irish accent.

"Hello, Cori. How are thing doing?" Pitch asks her politely, not really caring at all.

Cori stands up and turns to him. "Fine, what do ya want?" She asks, crossing her arms.

He smiles, showing his gray, crooked teeth. "I have an offer for you."

She raises an eyebrow, suspicious. "What kinda offer?"

"I want you to help me defeat the Guardians. If you help me, I'll make sure you will be believed in and everyone will see you." Pitch asks, stepping closer to the mischievous spirit.

Cori shakes her head. "I'm not helpin' ya. You'll only make the kids see me as something to fear. I don't want that."

"Well if you're not going to join me willingly, I have to use other methods to persuade you." He tells her. He snaps his fingers and the shadows start to advance on the spirit. She turns to run but the shadows had already engulfed her. Pitch laughs and steps into the shadows himself.

As the town wakes up, no one realizes the Nightmare King kidnapped the Spirit of Halloween.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, so this will NOT be a one shot! Yeah, lou169, it was kind of mean with that cliff hanger but it was fun to leave you hanging. So, I need some help. I'm planning on having a little romance between Cori and one of the Guardians but I can't choose between Bunny and Jack. I'll post a poll on my profile so you can choose or you can just post it as a review. Hope you'll keep reading and please review! Enjoy folks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own RoTG!**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

My wrists hang over my head, the cuffs cutting into my wrists as I sag against the wall. I don't remember how long I've been here in this cell. The days started to blend together a while ago.

The window in my cell showed the sun was setting. Fear runs through me as I watch it inch closer to the horizon. They don't ever attack during the day, only at night. As the last of the sun's light leaves, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Hello Cori," a gravelly voice greets me.

I gulp down my fear and reply, "Mary." She laughs and walks in front of me. Mary taps my noise before swiping at my cheek with her ragged nails. I flinch as I feel blood trickle down my cheek. My claws slide out and I let out a small growl.

"Oh come on, old friend," she whispers in my ear. "I want to hear your scream." Pulling my tail, she suddenly bends it and I hear a crack. I let out a little scream before I can compose myself.

"As always, it's been a pleasure seeing you again, Eve." Mary calls out, signaling that she was done for the night. Whimpering, I sag as close to the ground as I could and fall asleep.

"Sandy, North, Tooth, Bunny!" A voice shouts, waking me. Opening my eyes, I see a familiar white haired boy standing in the doorway of the cell. Jack.

I try to stand up but my legs are weak and give out underneath me. Jack rushes over to me. "Cori! Are you okay?" Even though I was exhausted, I was still able to give him a look. "Don't worry. We'll get you out of here." He tells me, his ice blue eyes filled with concern.

"What is-," Bunny stops in the middle of his question when his eyes land on me. He turns and yells, "North! Sandy! Tooth! Come quick!"

I'm able to offer him a weak smile. When I speak, my voice is hoarse. "Hey Kangaroo, did ya miss me?" He shakes his head but doesn't say anything. "Lads, do you mind doin' anythin' about these?" I point my ears to my wrist.

I tune out when they start to argue about how to get me unchained. Closing my eyes, I almost fall back to sleep. I'm jerked awake when my cuffs are removed and I collapse onto the floor. Moaning, I rub my wrists and struggle into a sitting position.

Bunny says something to North that I'm not able to catch. Suddenly, strong arms surround me and pick me up. Laying my head on a furry shoulder, I let myself fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Not a lot of people are doing a poll but I need you too please. Or I'm just going to have to pick randomly, so **_**please **_**review or do the poll if you care. I know some of you do, so do not lie to me and yourselves! Anyways, hope you enjoy the story and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Not William Joyce so I do not own RoTG.**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

This time when I wake up, I'm in a warm bed and I was covered by a thick, red blanket. Slowly, I sit up and stretch my back and arms. When my tail tries to curl, a wave of pain hits me. That was all it took for me to remember the last couple of days.

I carefully sit up and stand, my body yelling at me to stop, and walk over to the mirror. My appearance was only a little better then how I felt. Scratches and bruises covered my face and arms and my tail was wrapped up. My hair was brushed and somebody changed my clothes. Instead of my usual outfit, I was wearing a red nightgown and all my jewelry was taken off.

It takes me a while but I finally find my clothes in the closet. I change my clothes and put on all my jewelry, even my purple fingerless gloves. Patting my jacket's pocket, I feel a lump and sigh in relief. Now the only thing missing was my whip.

Before I could start my search, there is a knock on my door and a hairy head appears. It looks at me for a second before yelling in gibberish and running off. Curious, I follow the yeti into the hall.

Elves run past me as I try to follow the yeti and my ears are bombarded noises. Finally, I arrive into a large room filled with machines, yetis, and elves. A large globe occupies the middle of the room, flickering lights covered it. While, I was busy studying it, my yeti disappears into the crowd.

Cursing, I start to wonder a bit through the workshop. Before I can start any trouble, I hear a shout and I'm suddenly tackled to the ground. Laughing, I hug the energetic winter spirit back.

"Are you feeling better? Why where you in Pitch's lair? What happened? I swear, the next time I see him, I'm going to-,"

"Whoa! I can only answer one question at a time, Jack." I interrupt his stream of questions. Giving me a smirk, he helps me up.

"Sorry, can't help it. Thought I lost you there for a second," Jack replies, ruffling my hair. I open my mouth to reply but something is shoved into my mouth.

"They're so white! How do you keep them so clean with the amount of candy you eat?" My eyes widen and I try to glare at the Tooth Fairy. Jack was no help; he was rolling on the floor laughing.

My help arrives in a form of an overweight Russian. "Tooth fingers out of mouth."

She blushes and pulls away. "Sorry, you take really good care of them," Tooth tells me. Rubbing my jaw, I nod my head and glare at Jack. He shrugs but a few laughs still escape, which were easily silenced by a good aimed punch.

"Ya are looking better, Eve," Bunny tells me, earning a glare. Using my last name , no matter the person, always gets that response. "Ya wouldn't mind tellin' us what happened, would ya?"

Tilting my head, I pull a piece of candy from my pocket and pop it in my mouth. Looking at Jack, I pull out another piece and toss it to him.

"Ummm, let's see. Pitch asked me to help him, I refused, he kidnapped me, I learned he has a new ally, than ya guys came along and ya know the rest," I explain in a bright tone.

"Wait, what do you mean he has a new ally?" Jack asks, leaning on his staff.

Shrugging, I reply quickly, "Just that."

"Was he the grumby that hurt ya?" Bunny asks, narrowing his eyes. I look down and shuffle my feet.

"She," I tell him. They all look at me.

"She?" North asks. Reluctantly, I nod my head. "Do you know who?"

Biting my lip, I start to twist my ring on my finger counterclockwise. "Who, Sheila?"

"Mary," I whisper. The Big Four stiffen and look at each other. Jack just looks at me confused.

"What? We trapped her in that mirror years ago. How is she back?" Tooth panics. Sandy flashes some symbols over his head.

"Pitch must have found the mirror," North reasons.

Frustrated, Jack asks, "Who is she?" I start to twist my ring faster.

"Bloody Mary," Tooth explains.

Not able to take any more, I jump in, "Hey this is all very fun and thank you a bunch for helping me but I do have a holiday run so can I go?"

North bursts out laughing and I raise my eyebrow. "She's being serious," Jack tells him. He stops laughing and looks at me.

"Sorry Cori, but you can't. Pitch might still be looking for you." My jaw drop and I gape at him.

Getting over my shock, I start to pace. Angry, I snap, "Just how am I supposed to prepare for Halloween then?"

"You'll do it here," He exclaims matter-of-factly.

"Where?" I wave my hands around. "If you haven't noticed, there isn't a lot of space in here for me to work!"

He waves his hand. "I've got some empty rooms."

Sighing, I finally relent. "Fine, but I hope you like bats."


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay, so I decided what to do with the whole romance thing. Thank you **_**Shira2676**_**, **_**attack on kronos**_**, **_**snowmelodyheart**_**, **_**lou169, **_**and **_**Oro Rosa **_**for commenting, following, and/or favoriting this story! You guys make me want to update faster! Hope you enjoy and please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians!**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Surprisingly, the room North showed me wasn't that bad and my ghost where able to bring all my supplies. Now I was busy carving my special jack-o'-lanterns. With a week to go, I had to hurry with my preparations.

"These carvings are really nice, mate. No egg, of course, but still pretty nice." Jumping a foot of the stool, I glare at the Easter Bunny. He was studying the pumpkins that were already carved and were waiting for their finishing touches.

"Can ya knock next time? You almost made me have a heart attack!" I press my hand to my chest.

He raises an eyebrow. "I did Shelia, you just didn't hear me." Picking up a pumpkin, he asks, "What are they for?"

Plucking it from his paw, I put it back next to the others. "Most of them, I place around the world to ward off evil and bad luck but the others go someplace special."

"Where?"

"Her believers," Jack interrupts. Bunny yelps and glares at the laughing white haired boy who was hanging out with the bats in the rafters.

Trying not to laugh, and failing, I explain, "When they blow out the candles, they get a costume of whatever they want."

Hoping onto the crook of his staff, Jack studies the lanterns, "Do I get one this year?"

"Aye, I'm workin' on it now," Smiling like the devil, he rushes over to the table I was working at. Amused, I open my mouth to yell at him but a will-o'-the-wisp appears in front of me.

It tickles my hand with its ghost-like flames before it starts to dart around the room. It always pauses in front of the window and door before going around the room again. Jack watches it curiously while Bunny looks wary.

Figuring out what it was saying, I ask, "You want me to go somewhere?" It flashes in front of my face and turns blue in confirmation. "Where?"

It goes into my pocket and pulls out a worn brown leather pouch. Cursing, I try to take it back, but the wisp was nimble. Soon enough it was leading a chase throughout the workroom.

Jack jumps onto the table and ices over the floor causing me and Bunny to slip. The wisp gently lowers itself on my stomach and I try to snatch the pouch but it just flickers away. This time I was frustrated enough to cause my own fire, melting the ice around me.

Before I could blast the cursed thing, the door opens revealing a shocked North. "What is going on in here?" He bellows, his baby blue eyes wide. The wisp chooses the moment to flicker in front of my face, causing me to hiss and my claws slip out.

Letting out an echoing laugh, it appears in front of North and hovers over his shoulder. He looks at it before shaking his head. "Never mind, we found Pitch."

"What are we waiting for then? Come on!" Jack yells before flying out the door. Bunny shakes his head before hopping after him and North turns to follow them but pauses and looks back to me. "Well, are you coming?"

Glaring at the wisp, I reply, "Don't really have a choice but I want my whip back." Laughing, he tosses something at me. Smirking, I clip the whip back onto my belt. "To the sleigh then?"

* * *

The sleigh glides through the twilight sky peacefully. The landscape beneath us changes constantly till we start to slow. Peering over the edge, I see familiar hills and lakes and realize we were flying over my home. The wisp appears next to me, right out of reach and changes white with a red tinge.

Realizing that it was upset, I carefully reach out and gently grazes its flames. It lets out a sigh and leans into my touch. Gently smiling, I whisper, "Don't think that I'm still not angry at you. I'm going to get it back eventually."

Its laugh is cut off by the sudden decline of the sleigh. Gripping onto the side, I turn and glare at North. Sandy pats my hand and points to the ground. Looking down, I see a patch of the woods swathed in shadows.

Hearing a sigh, I turn back to see the wisp nudging my hand. Spreading my fingers, it drops the pouch into my hand. Confused, I put it back into my pocket and say a silent thanks to it.

After a really rough landing and a trek through the woods, we finally arrive to a clearing. Bunny's and mine's ears perk up at the sound of voices and we quickly shush the others.

"Come on, you'll finally be seen. Don't you want that? For you and your minions to be seen?" A British voice asks.

The wisp comes closer to me and burns brighter, clearly agitated. Another male voice calls out, one that sounded familiar. "They are not my minions! They are my helpers and I think they would agree with me on this!"

"Don't you want to see your love again? We could take you to her," a different voice, this time female, suggests. Fear runs through me and I lay my ears flat on my head.

Deciding that we heard enough, Bunny turns back to the Guardians. Without even exchanging a word they all charge into the clearing.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Nothing new to report, so yeah. Enjoy and please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Not William Joyce so I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

_Chapter Four_

_#_

_Aidan's POV_

_#_

Aibell walks besides me, the wind playing with her long pale hair. "Aidan everything will be fine. I'll handle the banshees and the wisps can take care of themselves."

Sighing, I run a hand through my unruly black hair. "Are ya sure?"

"Of course, I have done it before. Besides, you said yourself that it will only be a couple hours," she retorts. Smirking, I bid her farewell and head into the forest.

My dark trench coat flaps in the wind as I move through the trees. Before long, they start to spread out but the shadows just keep on getting denser. Sensing another life force, the same that I was looking for,I stop and do a three-sixty.

"Nice for you to join us Banshee King," an accented voice greets. A man with creepy gold eyes and spiky black hair that has been combed back steps out of the shadows, closely followed by a woman. The woman has matted black hair that covers her face and was wearing a soiled dress. Her face was hoibbl;y scared and I shift uncomfortably when I see it.

Hiding how intimidated I felt, I ask, "And just whom did I join?"

"I'm Bloody Mary, but you can call me Mary, and this is Pitch Black, a.k.a. the Boogieman," the girl introduces. I do not offer my real name but they don't seem to mind or care for that matter.

Pitch takes over, "We have a proposition to make with you." Leaning against a tree, I tilt my head to show that I was listening. "We need your help in having our vengeance on the Guardians; in return, we'll make sure that you will be believed in."

"Hmmm, sorry but I have to decline that offer," I reply. To my right, I sense multiple life forces but the two Brits don't notice them.

Pitch's eyes turn silvery and the shadows around him flare. "Come on, you'll finally be seen. Don't you want that? For you and your minions to be seen?"

My anger flares and I stand straight up, my fingers igniting. "They are not my minions! They are my helpers and I think they would agree with me on this!" I snap.

"Don't you want to see your love again? We could take you to her," Mary coos. The fire flares before dying down. Questions run through my head.

Could she be a spirit? Maybe that wisp was right, and she was. And if she is, why haven't I seen her before? Well, I haven't gotten out that much but still. Before I can voice any of my questions, all hell breaks loose.

A boomerang comes out of nowhere and hit Mary on the head, making her fall, and Pitch was busy dogging a constant onslaught of shots of ice. A burly man comes from behind and swings his swords at him but Pitch summons a scythe and blocks the man's attack. A tiny gold man and colorful fairy comes out and attack the Nightmares that were summoned. If things couldn't get weirder a giant rabbit and a white hair boy comes out to help them.

Somehow, Mary manages to get back up and she tries to swipe at a mini-fairy close to her. Before her hand makes contact, there a crack and Mary jerks back, holding her wounded hand. Whipping my head around, I see a girl with wavy auburn hair and cat ears holding an eight foot whip. It takes me a second, but I realize why she looks so familiar.

She glances up and our eyes meet and her brilliant violet eyes light up in recognition. I take a step towards her but pain suddenly flares up in my side.

Stumbling, I fall to the ground and hold a hand to my side. When I pull it back, it is covered in blood. A familiar orb appears next to me as the ground starts to spin. Faintly, I hear my name being called before it all goes black.

* * *

_Cori's POV_

_#_

Glancing up, my eyes meet dark green eyes that I recognize instantly. The lanky boy that they belong to takes a step towards me. In the corner of my eye, I see something dark flash towards him and he stumbles and falls. Red blooms on his side and blood covers his hand when he presses it to his side.

Before I can stop myself, his name is on my lips. "Aidan!" I rush towards him but someone blocks my path.

"As always, you're never there when you are needed," Mary tells me. Angry and afraid, I crack my whip and the ends of my hair catch fire. Unconsciously, I realize that the fighting has stopped.

"Why are you doing this, MJ?" I plead.

Her face contorts in fury. "YOU do not get to call me MJ!" She screeches. "And you already know why, Cori."

Guilt washes over me and my fire sputters and dies down. Looking down at my feet, a weakly reply, "I'm sorry Mary. I really didn't mean for that to happen."

"For what to happen?" Jack asks, pulling us from our personal little bubble.

Mary laughs viciously and starts to circle me. "Oh you didn't tell them?" She croons. "You didn't want to tell them about you and me? Didn't want to tell them that we used to be friends? That is a whole new low, even for you."

My eyes go wide and feel them start to water. This time, Pitch joins Mary in laughing. Suddenly, she comes to stop in front of me. Leaning close enough for me to smell her foul breath, she whispers, "Go on tell them, I won't mind."

After letting out another malicious laugh, the shadows flare and swallow her. I send a fireball towards her but she was already gone. Remembering, I rush over to Aidan and see that he was unconscious and losing blood fast. The wisp lets out a long wail and hovers closer to him.

"We need to get him to the North Pole," North says, appearing besides me. Quickly, I shake my head.

"No, my house is much closer," I tell him. He shoots me a look but agrees and picks up the limp body of the dark haired boy.

I follow him closely as he goes to the sleigh. Without me noticing, the others look at me strangely before they join us.

Settling in next to Aidan, I hold his hand. I faintly feel his essence weakening and I grip his hand tighter. The wisp turns a dark blue and nestles closer to him.

"Please," I whisper. Bunny's ears perk up but I'm not paying attention. Continuing, I whisper, "I just got you back. Please don't leave me again."

* * *

**A little extra because I love you guys!**

**#**

_Aidan's POV (Dream/Flashback)_

_#_

Letting out a sharp whisper, I tell the dogs to herd the sheep closer to home. After making sure they were all home, I start to walk down the worn path to my home. The year-old routine comforts me and I take a second to pause by the stone wall that surrounds the cabin.

"Not thinkin' about runnin' away, are we?" A silky voice calls out. Turning, I see an auburn lass walking towards me, midnight blue eyes shining in delight.

Smiling, I reply, "And leave my puisin **(Irish for 'kitten')** alone? I would never."

She laughs, making my smile wider. It was a melodic laugh that always made a horrible day a great one and something I strived to hear every day, even before we were married. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I give her a short kiss.

"Good, I don't know what I would do without ya," she replies while resting her head on my chest.

"Aye think you'll would do just fine Cor, but aye have no plans in leaving you soon." She smiles at my words and gives me a peck on the cheek. Spinning out of my grasp, she takes my hand and leads me inside.

"Come on, I have dinner reada to be eatin'," she taunts. Laughing, I speed up and wrap my arm around her waist and we walk inside together.


End file.
